The Marauder's Map
by Aoi
Summary: James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, you know, the Old Crowd, at Hogwarts in their 6th year. PG for death and mild cussing.
1. Prologue

The Marauder's Map 

Well, this is my first _written_ fic, hope you like it.   
Disclaimer: If you've read Harry Potter you know what belongs to me and what belongs to JK. If not, Nicole and Gregory, and most of the students are mine. Read HP if you want to know more.   
  
  
**The Marauder's Map**   
_Prologue_   


  
" Wake up!" James yelled throwing his pajamas to the ground and pulling on jeans. Sirius lifted his head. The window showed a sky of pitch.   
" Jamesy, it's not even dawn. Go back to sleep." Remus rolled from his blankets on the floor.   
" What's Corn doing here?" He asked with a yawn. Peter snorted and rolled over. James had pulled a shirt on and he was searching franticly through his trunk. He stood a glittering silver cloak and his broom in one hand.   
" He came with this." James tossed a message to his second best friend. " Yes, I read it. It would have been impossible not to. He dumped it right into my face." The young wizard's face grew incredibly haggard. " Lily's parents are dead." Sirius sat straight up.   
" What!" Remus stared at the message.   
" They're dead. A car accident. Mother wants me home straight away." James shrugged.   
" I'm leaving. I'll see you three when ever you get dressed." With that James grabbed a pinch of Floo powder from the jar on the mantel and tossed it into the fire.   
" Lupins." He said, stepping though. He stepped into a kitchen. There was no one around, but James walked quickly from the kitchen into a living room where a man sat in front of another blazing fire. A woman's head floated in the fire and the man was talking to it in another language. James coughed. The man in the chair turned. He had Remus' brown eyes and looked very similar to James' friend in everything but his blond hair.   
" James!" Aneas Lupin's face brightened. " Where are the rest?"   
" Back at the Blacks. I was up so I got the message first. They'll be here as soon as they get dressed. Where's Mrs. Lupin?" Mr. Lupin point vaguely east.   
" Roma is over at Lily's place. Lily took it as well as can be expected, but her sister.." He shrugged. " Are you going now, or will you wait for the rest?" James swung glittering cloak around his shoulders.   
" Now. Who is that?" He asked cocking his head towards the fire place.   
" I'm Emily McLoren, Nicole's mother. She's getting dressed too. I was just telling Aneas that one of our families should take Lily in. The girl needs her friends right now." James nodded.   
" That's why I'm leaving. I think you have a good idea, Mrs. McLoren. I'm sure Lily prefer it that way." James flipped the hood over his head and a few seconds later the door opened and then closed. Mrs. McLoren looked at Mr. Lupin.  
" That boy is pretty sure of him self, isn't he?" Mr. Lupin shrugged.   
" He's the best student in Hogwarts other than Sirius and his parents are Aurors. He has reason to be."   
  
  
  
  


Well? I know how annoying R&R can be, but I'd really like to know. I promise to be a better reviewer myself. The first chapter (it will be up by Sunday) will be longer, and it will be about first meetings. Lots of flashbacks. 


	2. First Meetings and Places to Stay

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**First Meetings and Places to Stay**

James watched the country side flash by as he flew as quickly as possible to the house of the girl who was one of his greatest friends.He had been friends with Lily Evans ever since they had first met in Diagon Alley.He remembered the day so well...

" Wow, Remus, it's just like you described!"James pushed his messy pitch black hair out of his bight blue eyes and looked back over his shoulder to see a small girl and a tall boy walking into the Alley.The girl's hair stood out, it seemed to be chestnut, gold, and red, all at the same time.The boy with her, Remus, was about a foot taller than her, he had brown hair and eyes.The girl then looked straight at the ice cream parlor and James felt his jaw drop.Her huge eyes matched the emerald clasps on his mother's favorite robe.James' best friend, Sirius Black, a tall bay with hair and eyes that matched his name, came back to their table and set two huge bowls of ice cream on it.

" Hey, James?Jamesy?" James pointed to the girl.Sirius' eyes widened." Nice eyes." He said with a low whistle, sliding into his chair. Two people had followed the boy and girl out.Remus asked them something and received an affirmative answer.The two adults, the man obviously Remus' father, headed to Gringotts and the girl and Remus walked to the ice cream parlor.The girl was looking at everything, she kept up a steady stream of question to her companion who answered them all.Remus ordered two apple pie cones and then they headed for a table close to Sirius and James'.They sat down and the girl took a bite of the ice cream.

" Ummm. Yummy!" Remus grinned.

" I told you you'd like it."The girl took another bite.

" I just said I didn't like pie. I'll always try something new."Sirius tilted his chair back.

" New friends too?" He asked." I'm Sirius Black and the guy over there with cream on his nose is James Potter."Remus offered his hand.

" Remus Lupin."

" Lily Evans." Said the girl, giggling at James' attempts to lick the cream from his nose.Sirius looked at her.

" You two aren't related?"Remus laughed.

" No.Most people think we are though.I live out side of her town.We ran into each other at when she and her family picnicked near my house. I accidentally turned Lily into a toad, she broke my new watch.She found out she was a witch and I found a friend.We're both starting at Hogwarts this year."James finally gave up and wiped the cream off with his finger.

" So are Sirius and I.So you're Muggle-Born?" He asked Lily.She nodded.

" I've know about this stuff since I was seven though."She grinned." Remus' dad and mum explained it all to me when I made his watch blow up."Sirius gave a grin.

" You did what?" Lily shrugged.

" He turned me into a toad.His mum turned me back, but I was very annoyed with him.Then the watch blew up.Mrs. Lupin said that I made it go really fast, too fast."James grinned.

" That makes Sirius and my meeting sound really boring."

" Oh?" Remus asked. 

" You want to tell it, Sirius? You do it better."Sirius grinned.

" Sure."

"What kind of messed up tall tale are ya'll telling now?"A blond girl with blue jeans under her robe and an Texas accent walked up and set her ice cream on Lily and Remus' table.She turned a chair around and plopped into it.She offered a hand to Lily.

" Nicole McLoren.I'm a friend, if that's what you'd call it, of those two pranksters over there.Don't believe a word that come out of Sirius' mouth.He tends to exaggerate, majorly."Sirius looked shocked.Everyone else started laughing

And that was how their group had gotten together, not counting Peter, who they had met on the Hogwarts Express.The Marauders and the Twins.Remus had become a third to his and Sirius' little gang and Peter had made a forth.Lily and Nicole were so different yet so much the same they were nicknamed the Twins.They were best friends and were the only two people in Hogwarts that could ever come up with a trick to match those of the Marauders. James drew him back to the present and looked down. He saw the roofs of many houses and one with a large black scorch mark running down its center caught his eye.He flew towards it, a smile touching his lips as he remember Sirius' mad dash from the fire work that had caused the scorch, a firework that Peter had bumped into and sent right at Sirius.He circled the house, landing the tree house that was built in the huge oak that shaded the entire backyard.He tossed open the trapdoor and dropped to the room.Setting his broom on the rack that had been built for it, he swung from the house to the ground and had started to move to the front of the house when a movement caught his eye.Lily stood on the back porch.She was leaning against the railing, her hands white knuckled as they gripped the bar.James walked to the porch and vaulted over the rail.Lily looked up as his feet crunched against the wood.He walked to her, completely forgetting the invisibility cloak and gathered her up.

" James."She said, her voice relived.She buried her face against his shoulder and began to sob.He held her as the sobs wracked her body, drawing the cloak around her as a wind started to blow though the yard.He looked at her hair, now a dark chestnut and realized that he would do anything to protect her, give his life or freedom if necessary.

" AHHHHHH!" The scream startled both witch and wizard and they looked up to see Lily's sister, Petunia, staring at them.James realized that the cloak cover all but Lily's torso.With a curse he drew it off and tossed it behind a chair, just before two other muggle girls came running from the house.

" Petunia, what's wrong.. Oh my God!Where did _he_ come from?"James looked at Lily, she was in no condition to be thinking of quick excuses. 

" I'm a friend of Lily's from school.I was in the neighborhood when I heard and came straight here."Petunia's eyes grew when she heard that and she backed up.She opened her mouth, but what ever she was going to say was cut off by the entrance of Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Nicole though the back gate.Lily saw Remus and threw herself into his open arms.He gathered her up and murmured into her ear.James fought down what he realized was jealousy.Lily needed all of her friends and Remus had been like a brother to her for longer than he had.Nicole hugged her best friend and Remus.Lily looked at her and the American gave a brave smile.

" Mom says that you can come and stay with us.My room's big enough for two or you can have the room next to it.Oh, Lily..." She hugged her friend again.Sirius stepped forward and glared at Nicole.

" My mum said that Lily can spend the rest of the summer with us and that way she doesn't have to go to America!"Nicole turned and faced her favorite wit sparring partner.

"I'm sure that she would prefer to go spend time in that gloomy pile of rock that you call home." She said sarcasticly. Lily watched them and her lips lifted slightly.Sirius and Nicole's arguments were a favorite entertainment for all Gryffindors.

" Lily will not be going to either place."Said Remus' mother from the doorway.With ebony hair, beautiful face, and tall, well formed figure, Roma Lupin was one of the most striking women James had ever seen.She was giving Sirius and Nicole what Remus called the Glare."Lily will be staying with us until she finishes school."Nicole looked shocked, but then stepped forward.

" If she is then may I please spend the rest of the summer there also?"She asked.James nodded.

" Me too."That sentiment was quickly echoed by Sirius and Peter.Mrs. Lupin smiled.

" You are all welcome."She turned to Petunia.

" According to your parents' lawyer, you both are to stay with your guardian.But she has given you permission to stay us or with another set of friends that would be willing to take you in as she did for Lily.You would be welcome in our house, but Mrs. Stevens has asked that you come and stay with their family."One of the muggle girls squealed.

" Oh, Petunia!You can come and stay with me!It will be just like at school!"Petunia's face had fallen at the news of her parents' first choice, but it brightened at this news.

" That would be wonderful!"Lily looked at Mrs. Lupin.

" Who is our guardian now?"She asked.Mrs. Lupin shrugged.

" Your grandmother, but she would have trouble taking care of two teenage girls.She would have done so willingly, but it would have difficult.She is on her way other here now.She should arrive tomorrow."She looked at the sky." It's almost dawn.Everyone to bed."Petunia quickly entered the house with her friends.Remus let Lily go and Nicole hugged her again.

"Come on, Lil, let's go inside. It's cold out here."

Well, I hope you liked it.I'll have more up before next Sunday.Sorry, but I've got a summer class at the College.


	3. Of Maps and James, Remus, and Sirius Jun...

Ok, here's the second chapter:

Ok, here's the second chapter:

Of Maps and James, Remus, and Sirius Juniors

James drew a foot up and rested his head on his knee.Lily had both feet on her broom, her elbows resting on her knees, her face in a hand.Remus laid back on his broom, his brown-blond hair blowing in the wind.Peter was just sitting on his broom.They were about fifty yards up in the air, flying over the Lupin's farm.It had been three days since the funeral, there were three days to go before the start of the term and they were catching up on their Quiddich, safe from Muggle eyes due to the spell that protected the Lupin farm's unusual animals. 

" They really ought to get together."James remarked, his eyes on the yelling pair in front of them.Lily shook her head.

" Let us pray they do not."Remus looked at her, lifting a hand to push hair out of his eyes.

" Why?They're perfect for each other."Lily nodded.

" They are, but let's hope they wait two years.I for one hear enough about how stupid Sirius is now.Can you imagine how bad it would be if they were going out?"Remus shuddered.Peter nodded.

" Good point.Sirius complains about her in his sleep.And think about all the mush when they make up."Lily looked at him.

" In his sleep?"James nodded.

" At least he doesn't snore.And sometimes it's pretty funny.Like that time he went on about how she wouldn't help him with a prank on you."Lily raised an eyebrow.

" On me?" She asked.Remus laughed.

" Don't bother, James and I took care of that idea.He was going to slip you a Color Cream. The ones that turn your hair different colors.We fed it to him instead."Peter nodded.

" Only I gave them a blond one by mistake. That's why he was blond for a couple of days last year."Lily lifted a hand to her hair.

" He was going to dye my hair?" She said.James looked up at the wizard who was arguing with Nicole.

" Hey, Sirius, it's been nice knowing you!" He yelled.Sirius paused in midshout.He looked down and then flew closer to his best friend.

" What do you mean?"

" Lily just found out that you were planning to dye her hair last year."Nicole had followed Sirius. She started laughing so hard she almost fell off her broom." You're in for it now, Sirius Black."She gasped.Sirius looked at Lily who was watching him with a thoughtful face.He looked at the rest of the Marauders .

" Who told?" He demanded.Remus pointed at James and Peter pointed at Remus.James grinned and pointed at Peter.Sirius rolled his eyes." Fine.Lily, who told you?"He asked.Lily raised her eyebrows.

"You expect me to tell the person who was planning to dye my hair blond..."

"He was going to dye it green to match your eyes.I gave James and Remus a blond one by accident like I told you befo..."Peter stopped and took off to the house, Sirius hot on his tail.James, Nicole, and Remus roared with laughter.Lily chuckled. James looked at her and his laughter took on a relived ting.She had not laughed for the past six days, and they had been with her for all of those days.It was unheard of some one being around the Marauders for over three hours and not laughing, excluding severalSlytherins.Remus caught his look and stayed back as the others followed Sirius and Peter back to the house.

" I meant to ask you, why were you up that night?It was about two when we got that owl."James shrugged.

" I had a bad feeling and Dad was about four hours over due to return.He was fine, just had to give an extra long report for Mr. Crouch."Remus shook his head.

" I don't know how you do it.I would be a bundle of nerves all the time.Especially with Voldemort around."James shrugged. 

" It's exactly what I would be doing if I were him and we both know it.When I graduate that's what I'll do and then it'll be just as bad for him."Lily flew towards them.

" What's with the serious faces?" She asked.All three thought about her choice of words and started laughing.

" Ummmmmm!" Lily scooped up another spoonful of ice cream.Her blissful expression was shared by the other five.Mrs. Lupin smiled.

" I take it you are glad that we left at five now?"Nicole nodded vigorously. 

" This was definitely worth getting up at four."

" I'd have gotten up even earlier had you told me that we were going to stop at Charlie's."Said Remus.Sirius grinned.

" And that's saying something!"Remus shrugged.

" I see that James and I are perfects again and you aren't.Could that be because of the record-breaking number of detentions you got for being late for class?"Sirius grinned.

" That's because you two are just being too goody-goody."James and Remus looked at each other.Lily and Nicole burst out laughing.Mrs. Lupin raised an eyebrow.

" Well, well, maybe you do take after me more than I thought.I take it that those glowing reports from the teachers are very wrong?"James looked at her.

" Of course not.Remus and I are very good."The lady laughed. 

" Very good indeed!" Remus shrugged.

" We got a pair of detentions each.If you want very good, talk to Lily.The things that she got away with."Lily laughed.

" And the one you did."James looked at her with a relived smile.A real laugh.He hadn't realized how much they meant to him until they had stopped." Well, here's our stop."Nicole said, glancing outside.They stepped from the Knight Bus, waving goodbye to the driver.They walked into the King's Cross Station and to the wall between platforms 9 and 10.James and Nicole leaned against it casually and seemed to vanish.The other followed and joined their friends on a platform that was packed with unusual people.They loaded their bags in to an empty car and Mrs. Lupin gave them each a hug.

" I have to get going.I have to deliver a bunch of pixies to a school in Scotland by six tonight." She dropped a kiss on Remus' cheek and waved goodbye as she left Platform 9 and 3/4.Sirius stepped up into the car.

" Come on, people, I'm calling a Marauders meeting."The other five exchanged glances and followed him.

" What's the problem, Padfoot?"James asked, switching to the nicknames that the Marauders used in private, as they took seats in the compartment.Sirius began pacing up and down the center of the car. 

" We are starting our sixth year and we have yet to do anything that will insure that the Marauders will be remembered in Hogwarts forever."James groaned.

" Please tell me you aren't going to start that legacy crap again."Sirius looked offended.

" James, you're the one who started the Marauders, don't you want it to continue after we leave school?"He paused in front of the three other Marauders and the two honorary Marauders." We know more about Hogwarts than even Dumbledore!No other students will ever come close to knowing the things we do.I want to make sure that other... um... prank minded students can use that knowledge." He slammed a palm down on the back of a chair." I'm going to play a prank next year that no one will ever forget, but I want to leave the knowledge we have of secret passages and rooms for others."He gave a wide grin."That way when little James, Remus, and Sirius Juniors come to Hogwarts, they won't have to spend all their time in detention like we had too."James chuckled.

" Like you did, you mean!"Sirius frowned.Nicole looked at him.

" How are you going do it, Padfoot?"The black-eyed boy shrugged.

" That's why I called this meeting."Lily rolled her eyes.

" Sirius, there is no way that you could do that unless you wrote it all down in a map or something."Sirius gazed at her with an expression of worship.He pulled her from her seat and hugged her.James frowned and Remus growled.Sirius dropped the red head back in her seat and began to dance around the compartment.Nicole shook her head.

" I always hoped that I was wrong about Sirius being insane, but now..."James pasted a look of concern on his face.

" Padfoot, old friend, are you feeling alright?Maybe you should sit down for a while."Sirius gave him a dirty look.

" I feel better than alright!" He said, flinging him self into a chair.Lily raised an eyebrow.

" Is that so?Why?"Sirius grinned again.

" Because you are the cleverest, smartest, prettiest girl of all of England." James smiled.

" We already knew that." He raised an eyebrow. " Do you have anything that we don't know to tell us?"Sirius' grin widened and his eyes were dancing with excitement.

" Yes.The Marauders are going to make a map."

Ok, now I'm getting into the second plot, the map.Hope you enjoyed it.- _Aoi_


	4. A Girl Named Answer and Meeting Snape

Chapter 3

Ok, here's the forth installment.Sorry it took so long, but my final is coming up.

Disclaimer:Guess what, I don't own anything that JK does.

A Girl Named Answer and Meeting Snape

" The Marauders are going to make a map."Sirius gave a slight bow in Lily and Nicole's direction." With help from these lovely ladies of course."

" A map?What good will a map do?"Peter asked, finally seeming to wake up.Sirius grinned.

" It won't be an ordinary map, oh no.It will be of Hogwarts and have every room and passage that we know of.And when it's not in use, it will look just like a blank piece of parchment."James sat up, his eye beginning to sparkle. 

" If we put that tracing spell we use on Mrs. Norris last year on the professors, then you could watch them coming!"Remus leaned back against the chair, resting a finger against his lower lip.Nicole smiled.

" It'll work now.Remus is debating it.You could link it to the position and not the person and then it will last.And use a password to get into it and one to close it.That way only people who figure it out can use it.Something like, "I swear that I am up to mischief" or something."Remus grinned.Everyone waited expectantly, when Remus came out of a debate with himself, it meant that he had figure out something.While Sirius and James were known as the brightest students in Hogwarts, Remus was the one that formulated all of the new spell combinations they wanted.He held out a hand.Peter pulled out a note book and handed it to him and Lily gave him a pen. He looked at it for a moment and then started putting his thoughts to paper. 

" If we start out with a simple piece of parchment and then work from there then we could use a original form transfigure to get it back and people would have a lot harder time figuring out what it was.And we could then put several covering spells on that and leave insults like you do with the Quidditch plays, James."Sirius rubbed his hands together.

" Ones from each of us.And leave some of them blank, just to annoy who ever it is."Lily looked thoughtful.

" You know, if you wanted the extra work, you could put in personalized insults.Like for Snape, Flitch, and Williams.And put in something polite yet adamant for Dumbledore and McGonagall.I know a few charms..."

" Nicky-Chan!" A small girl, only a first year, opened the door to the compartment and raced to Nicole.Nicole grabbed her and gave her a tight hug. 

" Answa!"The Marauders and Lily watched with interest, Answa was Nicole's ten-year-old sister who would be starting at Hogwarts next year.A woman followed Answa into the compartment.James recognized the head that Mr. Lupin had been talking to.Nicole set her little sister down and ran to her mother.The two embraced.

" Mom, what are you doing here?"

" Answa will be starting Hogwarts this year."Nicole looked back at her little sister, who gave a huge grin.Nicole looked at her mother.

" You said that she had to wait until next year because she turned eleven in May."Mrs. McLoren shrugged.

" She got a letter.If Dumbledore thinks she's ready, she's ready."Nicole turned chalk white.

" You got another assignment."She stated.Mrs. McLoren didn't answer.Answa nodded.

" She did.She wasn't going to tell either of us.She thinks that you worry too much as it is and I'm too young."Mrs. McLoren stared at her younger daughter.Answa shrugged.

" I heard you and Aneas talking."James looked at Remus, who shrugged.He had already known.

" You weren't going to tell me?" Nicole demanded.Mrs. McLoren took her arm and led her daughter to the other end of the compartment.They began whispering.Answa shrugged and turned to her sister's five friends.

" Hello Phoenix." She said.Lily smiled.

" Hello Answer." The two girls clasped hands.Lily turned to the Marauders. 

" James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter, this is Answer or Answa.Answa, the one in glasses is James, Peter is the short one.Remus is the cute one and Sirius is the one who is sprawling."Sirius stood and bowed.He leaned close to the young girl.

" You're Nicky's sister, huh?" He gave a wicked grin. 

" Who is it?"Answa raised an eyebrow.James grinned, Sirius was going to get more than he bargained for. 

" What are you talking about?" Sirius gave another grin.

" What guy does your older sister like?" 

" Ohh!" Answa looked at him. " I don't know if I should tell you."Sirius gave her what Lily termed the puppy eyes.

" Please?I am looking for a new girlfriend and your sister is a possibility.I want to know if I stand a chance."Answa shrugged.

" Ok.Nicky-chan says that the guy she's in love with has black hair, dark eyes, and a wonderful smile."Sirius was grinning even wider.He ran a hand though his black hair, standing up straighter.Lily was holding onto a bench, one hand over her mouth, shaking." He is very hansom and strong and plays Quidditch very well."Sirius nodded." And he wears glasses."Sirius deflated abruptly.Answa watched, keeping a straight face, her eyes sparkling. Lily collapsed against James and Remus fell off the seat. Sirius' eye narrowed. 

" What?" 

" If you could have seen your face, Sirius…" Remus gasped. Sirius glared at Remus and turned back to Answa.

" Couldn't you give me just a little hint?"Answa shrugged,

" She doesn't tell me stuff like that." She rolled her eyes." You're too young, you wouldn't understand." She mimicked her sister's tone perfectly.Remus looked up at her.

" How old are you?"He asked.

" Ten.I'll be eleven in May."Remus nodded.

" Is that why your mum was going to have you wait?"Answa nodded.

" Have who wait?"Mrs. McLoren asked, as she and a slightly less pale Nicole walked up.She smiled at Lily.

" Hello, Lily." Lily smiled back.

" Hello, Emily.Answa was telling Remus why she was going to wait until next year to go to Hogwarts."Mrs. McLoren nodded.She looked at the four boys.

" These must be the Marauders."Nicole nodded and started to introduce them.

" James is in glasses, Remus the one on the floor, Peter is the short one, and Sirius is the insane one."Sirius stepped forward.

" I'm Peter.He's Sirius." He pointed at Remus. " That guy in the glasses is Remus and James is the short one.Gosh, you'd think after five years…"Nicole rolled her eyes.

" As I said, Sirius is the insane one."Mrs. McLoren smiled.

" I'm Nicole's mother incase you didn't already know that.Please call me Emily.Mrs. McLoren is my mother-in-law."She looked at James who was sprawled over Lily and grinned.

" The Potter curse is still true I see."She said.James turned a bright red.Sirius looked at his best friend.

" What curse?" He asked.A whistle shrieked, making five minute until the train left. Emily smiled.

" I'll let James tell you.I'll you two later.I love you."She kissed both of her daughters and left the compartment. 

" Well, James?" James rolled his eyes.

" According to family history, every Potter that has black hair and sea eyes ends up falling in love with a red-head."Answa raised an eyebrow.

" Sea eyes?" James shrugged.

" Blue or green, or a combination of the two."Nicole grinned.

" When Mom saw you and Lily, she must have thought..."Remus gave James a mock glare.

" And why didn't you tell us this piece of trivia, Prongs?Trying to steal my girl?"James rolled his eyes, ignoring the voice inside him clamoring that that was just what he wanted.

" Because I knew that this would happen.I'll never live this down."He gave them his version of Sirius' puppy eyes." I just beg of you, don't tell Mary Weasley."Everyone laughed at the thought of the red haired forth year who had the biggest crush on James finding out that he was fated to love a red head.James shook his head and got up.He walked to his trunk and after a bit of rummaging, found a piece of parchment and a quill.He walked back and sat down beside Lily.

"Let's get started, people!"Sirius grinned.Answa watched them.

" What are you doing?"Remus smiled at her.

" We're making a map."

" Then I won't be any help.I'll see you later.I'm going to go meet more people."Sirius watched her go.

" Cute girl."He said.Remus nodded.

" Oh God!She's six years younger than you two!" Nicole said.Sirius stared at her.

" I didn't mean in that way!What do you think I am?Some kind of cradle robber?"Lily and Remus looked at them.

" Mrs. Lupin is eight years younger than Mr. Lupin."Lily said.

" And isn't your mother four years older than your father, Sirius?" Remus asked.James waved a hand, catching everyone's attention.

" If we could get back to work?"

" Potter?Working?"A snide voice from the back of the compartment drawled.Three boys stood in the doorway.The tallest, a red-head with green eyes, looked like he had giant blood some where in his ancestry.The other boys were equal in height, just about as tall as Sirius. One had black hair, slicked back with shiny grease and dark eyes.The other boy's hair was white blond and his eyes were a pale blue.The blond had spoken and he was regarding James with total loathing." Greg, someone should mark the calendar, Quidditch jock Potter is actual working."The red-head laughed.

" Shocking, isn't is, Lucius?" 

" Almost as shocking as you working." Said Remus mildly.The black haired one muttered something under his breath.Sirius laughed.

" I've yet to see Remus get mad at anything."The black haired one glared at him.

" That's got to be tough with you around." He snapped back.Gregory Fenus look at his friend.

" Severus, you might want to learn something from the poor one.Just ignore Black.He's not worth getting worked up about."Severus Snape subsided, muttering under his breath.

" I'm not?Huh, I thought you got pretty worked up last year when I turned your Quidditch robes gold."Fenus started to turn red and then gave himself a visible shake.

" Unless you're in here for a reason, would you leave?We're in the middle of something."Nicole said, her voice very annoyed.Fenus smirked.

" Of course, American.Just after I say hello to the mudblood."He laughed as six wands were leveled at him.

" I wouldn't do anything," He smirked." I learned a handy mirror spell and they'd just rebound to you."With a snicker, he and his followers sauntered across the compartment and out the door.James set the parchment to the side.

" Forget the map.Revenge comes first."Sirius gave an evil smile. 

" Good.I found this perfect spell in my dad's library.I've been wanting to try it out.It makes the person have really bad BO for a week."

Hope you liked it.If you could be bothered to R&R, I'd be grateful. The next chapter should be up soon.- _Aoi_


	5. A Prank and a Discussion of Prefects

A Prank and a Discussion of Prefects

**A Prank and a Discussion of Prefects**

Disclaimer:Ok, it's here. 

" Time to get up, James."James rolled onto his stomach and pulled the covers over his head.

" Go away, Sirius!"Sirius laughed.

" Come on, Jamesy!If we don't leave soon, we won't have enough time!" 

" Time for what?It's got to be important if you're up this early." James said, cracking open one eye.

" You must be losing your memory, James."Remus said, walking into their room, toweling his hair.Peter followed, looking asleep on his feet.

" It's time for a little revenge." Said Sirius and both he and Remus grinned wickedly.Peter yawned and nodded.

" You remember, to get Fenus back of calling Lily mudblood."James was out of bed and pulling on his clothes before Peter finished.He slipped his wand into his robe and walked to the door.

" Well?What are you waiting for?"He asked.The other Marauders laughed and followed him into the common room.They walked to the portrait hole and were just about to leave when someone spoke behind them.

" Where are you going?" Answa was seated in a chair, a book open on her lap.The Sorting Hat had barely been placed on her head when it had declared her the second first year Gryffindor.She was watching them with eyes that stated clearly that she knew they were up to something and found it very funny.James smiled at her.

" To breakfast."She raised an eyebrow.Sirius grinned.

" Via the Slytherin rooms.We have a little present to deliver."She grinned back.

" Can I watch?I won't get in the way."The Marauders looked at each other.

" Sure!" They said at the same time.Answa smiled.Remus picked her up and set her on his back.

" We know where not to step."He said and they left.

" Hurry up, James!" Sirius said, glancing around the secret passage were they were couched. James sighed.

" I'm going as fast as I can, Sirius!This spell of yours takes time."Remus ducked in the room for the door on the left. 

" Mrs. Norris is out there!" He said.James and Sirius both cursed.Answa looked at them. 

" Who's Mrs. Norris?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

" The Caretaker's cat.A real pain in the ass."Answa's eyes twinkled.

" The Caretaker or the cat?" She asked.Sirius laughed.

" Both!"

" So what do we do?"Sirius rose.

" Diversionary tactics.Want to come?"Answa stood up and the two slipped out of the left side door.James raised his wand.

" Tacaren." He muttered, bringing his wand down sharply. Remus crouched beside him.

" What do you do next?" James pointed to the small peephole that he was looking out of. 

" I have to set it to find Fenus and then we can go."James preformed the spell in two minutes and they both stood up.

" Let's get out of here."James said, opening the door on the right.Peter stood outside it, his eye plastered to the hole showing the hall outside.His shoulders were shaking.James frowned." Peter?" The boy looked up, he was wearing a huge grin.He stepped aside and James looked out the hole.Answa was sitting on top of a giant cupboard, Mrs.Norris was sniffing along the floor below her.The girl was smiling, her eyes were locked on Sirius who was following the cat, imitating her every move.James lifted his wand and sent a tiny spark at Sirius.Sirius jerked up and looked at the wall.He nodded and tugged Mrs. Norris' tail.The cat meowed loudly.Sirius raced off down the corridor, Mrs. Norris hot on his heels.James, Peter, and Remus slipped out of the passage.Remus caught Answa as she jumped from the cupboard and they made their way to the Great Hall.The Hall was almost empty, breakfast had just appeared on the table.The staff table and the Ravenclaw table were both empty,the Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables had three people spread along their lengths.Nicole and Lily were sitting at one end of the otherwise empty Gryffindor table.Sirius entered the Hall from the opposite side and flashed them a grin.Nicole glared at the Marauders as they took seats and began to dish themselves up.

" Where have you been?" She demanded.

" Checking to make sure that my gold supply was still in the Ravenclaw Passage, Mother." Sirius said.Answa and the rest of the Marauders laughed.Lily smiled.

" They've been corrupting Answa, Nicky." She said.Nicole groaned.

" My little sister, consorting with the Marauders on her second day of school.Now there's no chance for her to become a prefect."Sirius gave the silver badge that the girl was wearing a look of disgust.

" Why would anyone want too?" He asked.James grinned and the light caught his silver badge.

" Because you get to use the bathroom on the third floor, the one with all the bubbles."Sirius rolled his eyes.

" I've been using that one since half way though first year." He said.Remus had leaned back in his chair and begun to study the schedules that had appeared on the table.

" I really can't think of any other good reasons."He said, not even looking up." We have Charms first today."Sirius looked at Nicole.

" See, not one reason in the world to become a prefect."

" There is the honor that the position is supposed to bestow, Sirius." Said a very amused voice from behind him.Sirius looked up into the laughing eyes of Professor Dumbledore.Sirius grinned.

" Yes, sir. But I like having fun more."Dumbledore looked at James, Remus, Nicole, and Lily, who all sported the silver badge. 

" Some how I doubt that your friends limit their "fun" just because they are prefects."He said." So we have a new addition to your little gang.Welcome to Hogwarts, Answer.I wondered last night how you got such an unusual name.Would you care to enlighten me?"Answa smiled.

" Mother was very sad after Father died and she tried to find some way to cheer herself up.Then she found out about me and found that I was the answer that she had been looking for."Dumbledore smiled.

" I am sure you were a very good solution to her sorrow."He took a roll from the table and nodded to them all." I have no doubt that I shall be seeing you all again." He said with a smile." However, this year I would take it kindly if there are no dungbombs in my office."James and Sirius both turned red.Dumbledore made his way to the staff table and sat down.Remus, Peter, Lily, Nicole, and Answa all turned and stared at the two.

" You dungbombed Dumbledore's office?"They demanded.Sirius nodded.

" We meant to just paintbomb the ceiling but some how our bombs got mixed up.He gave us detention.We had to do all of our homework in his office with the smell.It was wonderful."Sirius could be very sarcastic.

" I think he is a very wise man."Answa said thoughtfully watching the Headmaster greet Professor McGonagall.James looked at her.

" He is.Why do you think so?"She looked at him.

" He probably just used the Scaren Charm and then put a new dungbomb in whenever you two came." 

" Scaren Charm?"Remus asked.Answa nodded.

" It's an American charm, one that the Native American medicine men used.It summons a small wind that the summoner can command."James stopped with a forkful of food halfway to his mouth.

" A wind?"He asked, setting his fork down.Answa nodded.Peter and Sirius began to laugh.James looked at them, his dark blue eyes glittering.

" What?" He asked, a picture of innocents.Lily giggled.

" James, give it up.Your eyes are giving you away." 

" What are you planning, Prongs?" Remus asked, his eyes lighting up.James shook his head.

" I'm not going to tell.I'll just say that Snape will have a bit of a problem with the ingredients today."Nicole grinned.

" Good."She looked at the door." What is that horrible smell?"She asked.Fenus stormed into the room.His gang of friends followed him, at a distance.Remus held his nose shut and glared at James.

" Why did you make it so strong?"He demanded.James shrugged, pushing his food away and looking at his best friend.

" I just followed the instructions that Sirius gave me."Lily set her hand in her lap and, using the table as a cover, pointed it at her nose.

" Arensmell."She muttered.Answa had turned rather green.She pushed her plate away and stood up, looking over her schedule.

" I've got to find my way to the Transfiguration classroom by eight thirty, I think I'll go now."Sirius stared at her.

" But it's only seven thirty.You've got an hour."Answa started at him.Everyone else was plugging their nose or performing a charm, but Sirius just sat there, looking not the least bit bothered.

"He's smelled too many dungbombs."Said James, shaking his head as he rose." Since we have Charms first, I'll show you where the Transfiguration room is."Remus and Nicole stood too.

" We'll help."They chorused. Lily was already standing, she nodded in agreement.Sirius watched as his friends, and most of the other students, made their way to the doors.Shaking his head, he grabbed several rolls.

" Wait up!" He called, running after them.

Ok, the next chapter is almost finished.To the R&Rers, thank-you, I'm glad you like it.Molly Weasley is much older than James and Co. but I said **Mary** Weasley. And I don't have anything against a Harry and Hermione relationship, it's just, the way that she and Ron argue, what else could happen?As much as people who compare HP to Star Wars annoy me, think of Han and Leia.- _Aoi_


	6. Pigs, Stags, Dogs, and Wolves

Pigs, Stags, Dogs, and Wolves

**Pigs, Stags, Dogs, and Wolves**

Disclaimer:Yet again I put this in.

** **

James stared, unseeingly, at the back of Nicole's head. Two months had passed quickly.Answa had become a regular addition to their little group.A week ago had been her very first detention.Professor Nott had been very distressed when a simple hair growth potion had exploded in front of him.The hair had been very funny, but Nott had found a firework wrapper in Answa's potion and had reacted accordingly.It had not been Answa's.A Slytherin, Westly Bulstrode, had dropped the wrapper in, knowing that Nott would blame Answa.In return, Answa had turned his hair bright red for the next Quidditch match.Remus, commentator for most games, had been sure to mention it.He had also complemented the spell caster for the gold highlights in the red mass.

James grinned.The Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match was in two days, and it would be a perfect time to try out his and Sirius' newest play.A mention of an exam brought his attention back to the class, but it drifted again when he realized that McGonagall was still talking about transforming animals into other animals.His eyes focused on Lily's hair, glowing in the light of a high window.It looked like molten bronze, half gold, half red. It went so well with those eyes of hers.Bronze and emerald green.James' thoughts went to a family ring, gold set with a huge emerald.An emerald would match Lily's eyes to perfection and the gold would bring out the gold in her hair...

" Jamesy? Yoohoo, Jamesy boy?" Sirius waved a hand in front of his friend's dreamy expression.James sat up abruptly. 

" Huh?What?"Sirius chuckled.He nudged Remus, who was sitting beside him.

" James was off in dreamland, and from his expression, I'd bet it involved a girl!" 

" Is that so?"Remus raised an eyebrow, a habit he'd picked up from Answa." James, I-never-go-out-with-anyone-more-than-once, daydreaming about a girl?" 

" My God," Sirius said, his voice totally shocked." James is blushing."Remus stared at his friend.

" He is.I can not believe this, he really is."James glared at them.He pulled out his wand and began playing with it.

" I do not see what business it is of yours."He said, icily.Sirius' most wicked grin slowly grew on his face. 

" Jamesy is serious this time!"He said gleefully.Remus rolled his eyes.

" No, he isn't.You are Sirius.He is just fallen this time."Remus looked James over." Hard."Sirius punched him in the arm.

" That's what I meant!" Remus grinned.They both looked at James.

" Well?" 

" Well what?" 

" Who is it?" 

" Yes, Mr. Potter.Who is it that is so interesting that you and Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin could not wait to discuss it until after class."James looked up at McGonagall, who was glaring at the three of them.

" It has to do with Quidditch, Professor.You did tell me last week you didn't want to hear anything about Quidditch."McGonagall rolled her eyes.

" Well then, since you obviously felt that you did not need to listen to my lecture, why don't you show us how to transform your mouse into a pig."James stood and gave her a small bow.

" Of course, Professor."He raised his wand and spoke the incantation.Sirius turned into a pig.James looked horrified. 

" Oh, Sirius!I'm so sorry!"James quickly reversed the spell.He gave McGonagall an apologetic smile." Sorry, Professor.My aim must have been off."McGonagall nodded, her lips were in their usual disapproving line, but her eyes were sparkling.

" Of course, Mr. Potter.Just be sure it does not happen again."James nodded and transformed the mouse.She looked at Sirius.He muttered under his breath, something about show-offs, and transfigured his mouse.Remus did the same.McGonagall smiled.James groaned mentally.

" Since you three obviously are much more advanced than the rest of the class, why don't you turn each other into animals for the rest of class and then give me four rolls of parchment, due the class after next, on the differences of transforming animals to animals and humans to animals."Sirius and Remus glared at James.He shrugged.

" Yes, Professor."He turned and transformed Remus into a raccoon.Sirius started laughing when James reversed the spell, leaving Remus crouched on his chair.Remus rolled his eyes and transformed Sirius into a mouse.Once back, Sirius turned James into a stag.Lily and Nicole could barely transform their mice while watching the Marauders leaders being transformed into their animagus forms and Remus into a wolf.After the class was dismissed Sirius grinned at James.

" Back to our earlier discussion..." James held up a hand.

" The subject is closed, Padfoot." Lily looked at Remus.

" I'll explain on the way to Arithmancy."Lily nodded.

" We'll see you at Potions." She said and she and Remus took off down the corridor.Nicole and Peter looked at Sirius.He opened his mouth but closed it when James shook his head.

" It's not important.We were just teasing James about his record with females."Nicole rolled his eyes.

" You can't talk, Sirius.You're just as bad.At least Remus is steady." Sirius rolled his eyes.

" He's just scared.He goes everywhere with her.I mean, come on, at this age we guys need variety." James snorted.

" Remus is smart.You notice than all the girls that swarm us stay away from him?If he liked one of them than he'd do something about it, but now, he and Lily are happy being really good friends."Sirius shrugged.

" Yeah, I guess.But they've never tried any..." He stopped and turned down a corridor.Fenus and several of his friends had Answa backed into a corner.The girl looked perfectly calm.

" Well, you little brat, what is it that the Marauders are working on?"Answa raised an eyebrow.

" Why would I know that?" A boy that looked a good deal like a gorilla leaned forward.

" Because you are always with them.And you are that filthy foreigner's little sister."Answa looked at him.

" You know, the Revolutionary War happened over 150 years ago, are you Brits still smarting?"The gorilla growled but Fenus placed a hand on his shoulder. 

" Your big sister refused to date Crabbe here and he doesn't like her very much."Answa looked Crabbe up and down.

" I can see why."She said.Nicole cursed.

" What the hell is she doing?They could squash her!"Fenus laughed.

" You're a little hoyden, aren't you?Well, let's do this the easy way.You tell us what the Marauders are working on, and I won't let Crabbe touch you."Answa shrugged.

" He couldn't anyway."Fenus snickered.

" Is that so.I don't think she's going to cooperate, Crabbe.Feel free." The gorilla lunged towards her but was stopped in midair.Nicole stepped forward, wand at ready.

" Bullying, Fenus?I thought you were above that." James and Sirius flanked her, Peter stood behind them.The Slytherin group looked at their leader.

" I think you're at a distinct disadvantage, American.Three against six?Not good odds."

" Five against six."Said Answa.She tossed several dungbombs in the midst of the Slytherins and raced to her sister.Fenus coughed and grabbed her arm.Or tried to.Instead he was thrown back against the far wall.

The three marauders and the two girls walked down the corridor.

" What was that?"Nicole demanded." He couldn't touch you!"Answa shrugged.

" Remus was helping me with my defense against dark arts in the library and when he went to get a book, a couple of those guys started bothering me.He hexed them and then charmed me so they couldn't do it again.He know a lot of really cool hexes.Did you know he can make it so a person has to hop around a room on one foot for half and hour?"James laughed.

" He did that to some Ravenclaw who kept asking Lily to go out with him.What's the incantation for that? Rekennde wasn't it?"Answa nodded, but Nicole was glaring at her little sister.

" Why didn't you mention this to me?"Answa shrugged.

" I might not always agree with Mother, but she is right that you worry to much.I have Charms in five minutes, so I have to go."Answa started down another corridor with a wave.Nicole stared after her.She started to follow when James grabbed her arm.

" She's right.If I know Remus, not even Fenus could hex her now.You know how he is."Nicole looked at him.

" But.." Sirius looked at her.

" Come on.You would have asked Remus for help if she _had_ told you.And you do worry too much.You sound like my mum."

" What?" Nicole demanded.James grinned as they began yelling.He and Peter shook their heads and exchanged looks.Then they started walking to Divination.

I've been working on these for a while.FF.net is down for a while but you can still upload things.Hope you like them.The next one's my favorite.- _Aoi_


	7. The Son of the Stag and the Snake

" And in 605, a witch by the name of Morgan for saw the fall of Arthur

**The Son of the Stag and the Snake**

Disclaimer: Guess what.

" And in 605, a witch by the name of Morgan saw the fall of Arthur.In 789.."James leaned back in his chair and tried to keep his eyes open.History of Magic was bearable, only because the room was freezing and Professor Binns didn't notice if they worked on the map for the entire class.Providing they did well on the tests, he didn't care what they did.But a history lecture in divination was torcher.It would be on the final exam, but the soft chairs and the incense made it very difficult not to fall asleep.Sirius was snoring softly in the chair beside James.Nicole's head was resting on Sirius shoulder, they had been arguing when they had both dropped off, lulled by the monotone of Professor Quic and the heavy incense.Peter had been asleep long before that.James looked around and saw that he and a girl by the name of Sibyll Trelawney were the only two awake.Trelawney was no surprise.She worshiped Quic who had taken her on as a kind of protégé.She was scribbling everything that Quic said down, and was watching the professor with her huge eyes.James sighed.He should have had the brains to follow Lily and Remus' example and take something more difficult.He shifted in the chair and something in his pocket rustled.He pulled a crumpled piece of paper out.The letter he had gotten today from his mother.He had stuffed it into his pocket because Sirius had tried out another stink smell on Fenus.James opened the letter, keeping on eye on Quic, who was blabbering on.

Dear James,

It wouldn't kill you write us a letter once in a while.Your father and I would like to hear more about what you're doing than just the letters we get from McGonagall telling us you got detention again!Five in just two months.What have you been doing? Blowing up the classrooms?On the other hand, maybe I don't want to know.It is better than the third year.Have you meet Nicole's little sister yet?She stayed here with her mother of a few days and she's a very nice girl.Don't corrupt her too much.Your father and I have been given another assignment.The Blacks, Emily McLoren, and Aneas Lupin are also with us.We were afraid you would have to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas, but Mrs. Lupin has offered to host all of you.I can't imagine having you, Sirius, Remus and Lily and the McLoren girls around and having your father gone, but she thinks it's best for Lily to have her friends around.Sirius and the McLoren girls will be receiving letters soon, their parents are working with us and haven't told them the news yet.Please don't mention it yet. An owl flood would not be a good thing right now.I can't tell you what we are doing.I will not lie to you, there is a good deal of danger involved and there is a possibility that we might not survive.You know that, as we always have, we love you.This cause is worth anything to keep from coming into being and I hope that you will understand this.If we cut of the snake's head, the body will die.If something does happen, Dumbledore will explain everything.I must go, but remember that we will always love you, my son.

Love,

Mum

James crumpled the letter.Why now?Why not in another year?Then he could help.A possibility they might not survive? He leaned back in his chair.There was only on thing they could be doing.Voldemort.The most feared dark wizard in a millennia was rumored to have grown tired of less powerful toys and had decide to try his hand at concoring a major nation. 

" And the Dark Lord shall rise and his power will be limitless. But he shall fall, only by hand of the Stag's son." Said Quic from the front of the room. James sat straight up and stared at her. The Professor continued, seemingly oblivious to the slumbering students. " Many visions speak of this great evil, and none can decipher when this shall happen.Even Ravenclaw, a very great seer and an extraordinary witch, could make sense of them.Ravenclaw had eight major visions herself, a number that is very unusual.Most seers only have one or two, but Ravenclaw had eight, and all but one have come true.The last unfulfilled one was the one I just quoted.It speaks of an eyes of treasure and a snake, who will battle a several times."James raised his hand.

" Yes, my dear?"Quic asked, blinking at him.

" Could you read the full prophesy, Professor?I don't think I've heard it before."Quic picked up her book and flipped thought the pages.

" You wouldn't have, dear.It was said at Hogwarts and only the four founders were present.Hufflepuff put it down in her journal or else we wouldn't know about it at all.Ah, here it is."Quic drew a wand out from somewhere in her robes and tapped the book." Hufflepuff recorded the Prophesy of the Treasure Eyes, as it's called."A harsh voice filled the room a few moments later.

"The plans you make will come true.Thousands of years the school shall stand.But out from it shall come, the greatest evil and the greatest good.The Snake and the Eyes of Treasure.Their feud decided, their battle long.They shall stand face to face, time and time again. After the first, his powers fled, only after the servant returns shall it begin again.And the Dark Lord shall rise once more and his power will be limitless. But he shall fall, only by hand of the Stag's son."Quic closed the book and started to set it on the desk, but a harsh voice, not unlike the one that had just spoken, sound in the room.

"**_ The Founder spoke true._**"Trelawney was standing.She was staring with unseeing eyes right at James.

"**_The Stag is here._**"She pointed at James."**_The boy will live.The curse will come true. Son of the phoenix and the stag, by his hand alone shall He-Not-To-Be-Named fall.Death will haunt him, courage he will have.The servant is close and he shall always be. A betrayer let free, an innocent imprisoned. Mercy will seem foolish but good it will do.Bonds at their deepest alone shall save.And the one who lives, the gem like eyes, he shall defeat the greatest riddle._**"

Trelawney collapsed.James stared at her crumpled form.The words echoed through his head.Son of the phoenix and the stag, defeat the greatest riddle.James grabbed a piece of parchment and began writing out what he remembered of the vision.Quic had her wand out and slowly lowered it.

" Don't bother, Mr. Potter, I recorded it."She managed and collapsed into her chair.Trelawney sat up.

" What's going on?Why am I down here?"James looked at her.

" You don't remember?"Quic wave a hand limply.

" She wouldn't.Seers never remember their words."She looked at Trelawney.

" You had a vision, my dear."Trelawney's eyes widened.

" I did?"James nodded.

" Yeah, and you said that my son would be the one to defeat He-Not-To-Be-Named.Who ever that is."Quic looked at him.

" Do you have any idea who the phoenix is?"James shrugged.

" No, Professor.But why did she say defeat the greatest riddle?Wouldn't it be solve?"Quic stared at him.

" I have no idea."She rose shakily, and walked to the door.

" We shall go see Dumbledore.Come along, Potter, Trelawney."Sirius had woken up when Quic had said Dumbledore. He grabbed James' arm as his friend rose.

" What's going on?"

" I'll tell you later." James murmured, and followed Quic out of the tower.Quic lead them down the latter and through several passages until they reached a huge gargoyle set against one wall.She paused in front of it.

" Sugar Quill."James said with out thinking.The gargoyle jumped to the side.Quic looked at him.James shrugged. " I was here three days ago."Trelawney smiled.

" Somebody pushed Severus Snape into a pond."She told Quic.The professor nodded and led them through the hall to a round room, where portraits of all of the former headmasters and mistresses of Hogwarts covered the walls.Dumbledore was seated at his desk, Fawkes, his pet phoenix on his lap.He looked up at Quic's knock and raised his eyes to the ceiling when he saw James.

" Hello, Serena."He said to Quic.

" Albus, Miss Trelawney had a vision."Dumbledore shot a look to James and looked at Quic again.

" A vision.Serena, sit down, you look about to collapse." Quic dropped into a chair.She lifted her wand and muttered something.James lifted his own wand, under his robes and muttered. " Recoren."

The harsh voice again spoke.Dumbledore listened carefully.After the voice finished, he nodded to himself.The headmaster's face was as lined as it had ever been, but for some reason, he looked much older.He looked at James and a faint smile touched his lips. 

" You are the Stag." He said.

" Sybil was pointing right at him through out the entire time." Quic said.Trelawney was looking shocked.Dumbledore looked at her.

" Serena, I think that you and Miss Trelawney should go down to hospital wing and have a cup of coca."Quic rose shakily.

" I think that is a very good idea, Albus."With Trelawney following her, still in shock, she left the room.Dumbledore looked at James.

" Well, this is interesting."James nodded." I would like to have your insight on this matter, James.You will have a better grasp of what the Stag will be doing."James shrugged.   
" The curse is probably the Sea Eyed Potter curse."Dumbledore's eyes danced.

" Ah."He looked at Fawkes, who was resting his head on the table."The phoenix."James nodded.

" And the end bothers me.Defeat doesn't make sense.Solve would be better."Dumbledore nodded.

" It would, if it referred into a riddle."James stared at him.

" What, sir?"Dumbledore smiled sadly.

" Tom Marvlo Riddle.A boy who left here thirty four years ago.He now goes by a different name, Voldemort. Or as he prefers, Lord Voldemort."He was watching James closely." You have heard of him."

" He is greatly feared by most of the less powerful nations.Father thinks that he is tired of playing and is getting serious.And he didn't mean like Sirius."Dumbledore nodded and gave a faint smile.

" He is becoming called You-Know-Who.And he has already started in England.The Ministry is attempting to cover it up.They don't want a mass panic."

" And my parents are trying to stop him."James said.Dumbledore looked at him for a moment and then nodded. 

" Yes."Fawkes jumped onto the desk and walked over to James, who held out a hand. " James, does anything else stick out in your mind?" 

" Not at the moment.I'd have to think about it."

" Do.And play that recording for your friends.They might come up with something."James grinned at him.

" Yes, sir."

" I feel I should apologize.When you first walked in, I assumed it was another prank."

" I would have too, sir.With my record." Dumbledore smiled and pulled a piece of parchment towards him.

" Well, I shall not keep you any longer.I believe you are missing your potions class.I shall write you a pass, and one for you also, Mr. Black."A crash came from behind the door.A few moments later, Sirius opened the door and grinned sheepishly at the Headmaster.

" Thanks, sir."Dumbledore shook his head, the smile he had been unable to suppress growing as Sirius took a chair next to James'.He wrote quickly and handed the paper to James. 

" I will not keep you any longer."He reached out and Fawkes stepped from James' hand to his arm." I must contact certain people.James, if you come up with anything new, please tell me."James nodded and he and Sirius left the office.Sirius looked at his best friend.

" What happened?" 

Ah, the prophesy.Sorry, but I'm not much of poet.I had fun writing this one.- _Aoi_


	8. Broken Arms and Revenge Best Cold

Broken Arms and Revenge Best Cold

**Broken Arms and Revenge Best Cold**

Disclaimer:You know what I own.

" Potter, Black, how nice of you to join us."Nott's voice was annoyed and amused at the same time. " And I hope you have a more substantial excuse than your last one Mr. Black."James smiled and walked to the Professor's desk.

" Sorry, sir.Professor Dumbledore needed a word with us."He handed Nott the pass.Nott shook his head waved them to the seats next to Nicole and Lily.Lily leaned over and handed them a piece of parchment.

" Here are the instructions.It's a healing potion.What happened?"James grinned as he looked over the instructions that Lily had carefully written out.

" Thanks, Lil.Trelawney had a vision."Nicole stared at him.

" What?"James repeated him self.

" And she was pointing at James through out the entire thing."Sirius added, as he dumped a boomslang skin into the cauldron. Lily looked at the Marauder's unofficial leader.

" A prophesy about James?" James shook his head, adding a handful of lacewings to the mixture.

" About my son.I'll explain it after we get out of here.

" Well, you said you'd explain after Potions.What's going on?" Lily asked, putting her books in her bag.Remus swung his bag onto his back and looked questioningly at his two friends.

" Sirius walks half way here like he's got a pixie in his pants and then runs off with it's over with no more explanation than he has no idea what's going on but he's going to find out. What happened?"He asked.James shrugged.

" I don't really know.Trelawney had a vision." Remus rolled his eyes. 

" Right.What really happened?"James shook his head.

" I'm ser... I mean, I'm not joking." Peter stared at him as they made their way down the corridor, heading for the Ancient Runes classroom.

" You mean she really did?" The short boy asked, eyes wide.Sirius nodded. 

" Yes.And it's about Prongs Junior."Lily looked at James.

" Well?Hurry up and tell us what she said."James grinned as the started down a staircase.He took out his wand, then stopped when Snape and Fenus appeared in a doorway off the stairs with their little gang.Lily, who was watching him didn't see them or the foot Fenus stuck out.She tripped and tumbled down the stairs.

" Lily!" James was down beside her in a second, Remus not far behind him.The rest of the group followed only a few steps behind.Lily's right arm was twisted at an unnatural angle and a large bruise was already evident on her left leg.She had had the sense of mind to tuck her head so that was not injured.Sirius growled as she opened her eyes and tears began to fall from them.He turned towards Fenus who was laughing with the rest of his gang and Remus grabbed his arm.

" Let me."He said, his voice was icy.James helped Lily sit up.

" Neither of you will do anything."The command was clear. " He will regret it, but not now."Even Fenus paled at the threat in James' voice.James looked at the Slytherin ringleader, his blue eyes blazed with barely controlled rage. Gregory paled even more and took a step back before gaining control.

" Is that so?For what?Because the mudblood was clumsy?" James started to reach for his wand when a cold voice interrupted.

" Fifty points from Slytherin and if I hear you use that term again, Mr. Fenus, you will be expelled."Rene Vector, Arithmancy Professor appeared at the top of the stairs.She knelt beside Lily." You arm, can you move it?"Lily shook her head, tears still falling.Vector nodded." It's broken.You are Mr. Potter?"At James' nod, she slipped an arm under Lily's." Help me get her to the Hospital Wing."She looked at Remus, who was hovering close by." Mr. Lupin, she will be fine, it is just a broken bone.Go to class and tell your next Professor that Mr. Potter will be along in a few minutes."Remus nodded.He, Nicole, Sirius, and Peter watched as James and the Professor helped Lily up the stairs and down the corridor. 

" Lily?"The voice came from the seemingly empty door in the hospital wing.Lily sat up.

" James!Who else is with you and did you bring any food?"James grinned and swung the invisibility cloak from his shoulders.Nicole, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were crowded underneath it with him.Nicole ran to the bed and gave her friend a hug.Lily smiled and returned it.Remus stepped forward and gave her a hug also.

" How are you feeling, Lily?"Lily rolled her eyes.

" I feel fine.Madam Pomfrey won't let me out until she's sure I didn't hit my head."Lily rolled her eyes." It was just my arm, nothing else."James glanced at her leg.

" I saw that bruise, Lil."He said reproachfully.Lily shrugged.

" Pomfrey fixed that just as quickly as she fixed my arm."Sirius gave her an apologetic look.

" When you didn't show for dinner, we thought that you would be hungry so James and I tried to raided the kitchen."Lily smiled.

" Good.Not that Madam Pomfrey doesn't feed her charges, but the food isn't nearly as good as this."James shook his head. 

" We tried to raid the kitchen.The Bloody Baron was down there and we didn't want to mess with him.That was an hour ago, so he should be gone.We were going to stop there on our way up here, but Nicole is rather annoyed with us at the moment so we decided to drop her off with you for calming down."James ducked as Nicole swung at him.Remus sat on the bed next to Lily. 

" She discovered that we had been teaching Answa tricks and got a bit peeved." He said.Nicole glared at him.

" You three knew that the Slytherins were bothering her and you didn't tell me!"Sirius shrugged, sprawling in a chair in front of the bed.

" We took care of it.And we didn't want you to worry."Lily glanced at Nicole and motioned for the boys to leave while Nicole was glaring at Sirius.

" Let's go get some food, Sirius.Nicole, we're sorry, but we thought it would be better if we just took care of it our selves.You know Fenus only does it to annoy us."James slung the cloak over his shoulder, grabbed his friend's arm and they and Remus left the room.Peter started to follow but James waved him back." It's just raiding the kitchen. You stay here and get Lily to help you on that charms homework."Peter looked relived and nodded.Sirius looked at James as the walked down the corridor.

" That wasn't the real reason, was it?" James shook his head as they all ducked under the cloak, enlarged from a spell of Remus'.

" No.I'm working on a plan and I need your help.You know that isn't something that Peter is good at."Sirius cracked his knuckles.

" Does it involve beating Fenus to a bloody pulp?"James and Remus exchanged glances.

" Uncivilized."Said Remus.

" Totaling unbecoming of a prefect."Said James.Then they both nodded.

" Ok."Sirius smiled again.

" And if we do it near a boggart and use the Polyjuice potion, then we could convince Dumbledore that he fell when the boggert came at him.You saw how he backed up from James earlier.We could probably even convince him it was the boggert."Remus shook his head. 

" But then only James could have fun."He gave a faint grin that was devoid of all humor." I want to help."Sirius looked at him.

" The next full moon must be closer than I thought, you sound pretty blood thirsty, Remy." 

" Call me Remy again and I'll bite you the next time I can."Remus said, giving Sirius an annoyed look and then looking back at James." We need to make sure he'll remember this.If he wants a fight with the Marauders he can damn well pick it with us and not our friends."James nodded.

" Did I tell you he cornered Answa today?"Remus shook his head.

" No, but it doesn't surprise me.Did the spell work?"Sirius grinned.

" Yes.Very well, he got thrown up against a wall."He said.Remus nodded.

" It's his own doing that I used that spell.It's just a modified mirror spell."Jamestilted back his head.Remus and Sirius watched him. Then James sighed.

" I really can't think of anything that seems good enough."Sirius smiled evilly.

" Please tell me it involves my fists and Fenus' face."

" No, then we might get expelled.Maybe scaring him."James said, his tone thoughtful.Remus looked at Sirius and they both looked at James.

" Scaring him?"They chorused.James nodded.

" You remember last year when Professor Decen had us fight that boggert?How he said that fear was the greatest weapon of anyone?"Both Sirius and Remus nodded.Just then James' eyes widened."Who other than us and Lily, Nicole, Answa, and our parents know that we call our selves the Marauders?" He demanded. Remus shrugged. 

" Fenus and some of his gang of idiots."James smiled.

" Have they ever heard us say that we are?"Remus shook his head.James grinned.

" The basis for a plan."Sirius looked at him.

" You're kidding, right?"James shook his head.

" Not at all."James' dark blue eyes were sparkling." I have an idea, but I need to work on how to do it."Then they turned darker." My God, what is that?"James asked, looking around.A horrible sound was echoing through the halls.It sounded like the death cry of a thousand people.James looked at his two friends and they raced towards the sound, James wrapping the cloak around his arm.It was coming from the Bloody Baron, who was rolling on the floor.James skidded to a stop and peered around the wall, he stared at the sight before him.Answa was seated against a wall, a wooden board was resting on her lap.Peeves was seated on the air and they were both watching the Bloody Baron.Peeves looked up and saw them.

" Oooooh!More nighttime strollers!Call Flitch, I should."The Bloody Baron looked up and then vanished.Answa looked at Peeves.

" You will do nothing of the sort.You will go away and if Flitch comes by here, then you will regret it come morning."Peeves looked at her and then nodded and flew through a wall.James watched in shock as Answa stood up and slid the board into a bag she had hanging over her shoulder.

" What are you doing here?"Remus demanded, stepping forward." The Bloody Baron or Peeves could have turned you in to one of the teachers!"Answa shook her head.

" I was getting something to eat.No."She looked at James." Did you know that everyone in this school thinks that you are going to drop dead before the week is out?"She asked.James shook his head.

" What did you mean no?" Sirius demanded.Answa sighed.

" I can control ghosts."All three Marauders stared at her.

" What?" James asked.Answa gestured to the wall where Peeves had vanished.

" Grandpa was an Auror before he retired and his specialty was ghosts.He taught me a few tricks.Well, really, he taught me the one thing at you have to know when dealing with ghosts, the only thing that can kill them.If you know that, then they will obey you." Answa raised a hand." And no, I won't tell you, Sirius.That the agreement we have with the ghosts, we only tell people if a ghost disobeys us."Sirius sighed.

" Too bad, the things we could do!"James looked at Answa.

" Does Dumbledore know this thing?" He asked.Remus frowned slightly, his friend's voice was tense.

" I'm not positive, but I don't see how he could."Answa said.

" Why?"Sirius asked.

" Well, there were only five people who found out the secret and they only told five other people. This continued as a tradition and I know the others who know and they aren't Dumbledore. One of Grandpa'sfive supposedly died with out telling anyone and we, the twentieth five, haven't decide who to tell yet.We all have to agree and no one really has jumped out.I suppose Dumbledore might know or he could have found out about the other ways."She smiled." There are ways to hurt ghosts, but they're even more rare than the way to kill them."James looked at her, his eyes beginning to have the barest glimpses of sparks in their depths.

" Have you met all the ghosts here?"Answa rolled her eyes.

" Even Dumbledore doesn't know how to do it.There are tons of ghosts here.I don't think anyone's ever met them all.Most of them are really nice."Answa grinned at Remus." One of them was a wizard from the Roman Empire, named Romulus.He didn't know who Dumbledore was!He was haunting a dungeon and chased Peeves up here.The last living person he had seen was Godric Gryffindor!The Baron and I ended up explaining everything to him."James was feeling as if his birthday had come early though.Remus noticed his friend's blissful expression.

" James," He said, his voice tinged with wariness and excitement." I know that look.What have you come up with now?"Answa looked at him.

" Uhoh."She said.Sirius, Remus, and Answa all looked at James.He fell back against the wall, his body shaking. He shook his head and lifted his eyes to the ceiling.Sirius rolled his eyes. He walked forward and waved a hand in front of his friend's face. 

" Ok, James.Stop being impressed with your own brilliance and tell us."James started laughing.He scooped up Answa and twilled her around in the air." You are a genius!"He said.He locked his eyes to her stormy blue ones." Can I be sure of your help?"Answa nodded, her eyes wide with excitement.James set her down and grinned at his friends.

" Let's get that food, I'll explain on the way to the Hospital Wing."He looked at Answa."You come with us.I want to know exactly what you meant by this ghost not knowing Dumbledore.He had never met him?"Answa nodded.James' eyes began to dance.

" He died by a sword and ended up linked to the sword.The sword was taken to Hogwarts eventually because it had magical properties of some sorts and he got taken along.He found a dungeon full of books and started reading to pass the time.That was about five years after the founding.He met Godric because Godric was looking for the sword.Godric broke the link and asked Rome to guard the books.Rome was very happy to.They were full spells he hadn't ever heard of.He stayed there until now, reading.Most ghosts have trouble moving around.It's hard for them to be too far from their link."James was grinning even broader.

" Then I have a plan.Come on, let's get that food and get back to the hospital wing.I'll explain on the way."

Sorry it took so long, I've had a bit of writer's block.- _Aoi_


	9. Visions and Revenge

Visions and Ghosts

Visions and Revenge

Disclaimer: Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling.The rest is mine. 

**_ _**

**_" The Founder spoke true.The Stag is here.The boy will live.The curse will come true. Son of the phoenix and the stag, by his hand alone shall He-Not-To-Be-Named fall.Death will haunt him, courage he will have.The servant is close and he shall almost always be. A betrayer let free, an innocent imprisoned. Mercy will seem foolish but good it will do.Bonds at their deepest alone shall save.And the one who lives, the gem like eyes, he shall defeat the greatest riddle."_**

They had gotten the food and returned to the Hospital Wing.After an argument about Answa being there and the settling into their now normal chairs, Answa and Remus in one, Sirius and Nicole in the other and James and Peter on the foot of Lily's bed, James had played the prophasy for Lily.Her eyes had grown even bigger than usual.

" Interesting, isn't it."James asked.Lily nodded.She grinned at him.

" Very, my lord Stag.That part at least is obivus." She said.

" What does that mean?" Sirius demanded.

" Well, isn't the Potter seal of a stag?"Lily asked.James looked at her.

" Yes.But I assumed that since I can, you know."Answa looked at him.

" You know what?"She asked.James glanced around,instintivly checking to make sure no one was around, and then shrugged.He stood and where he had stood there was suddenly a stag.It walked over and looked at Answa with dark blue eyes.Then James was back, looked down at her with the same eyes.Answa stared at him for a moment and then grinned.

" You're an animagi."James nodded.He took his seat again.

" Since last year."Sirius grinned and transformed.A huge black dog sat on the chair and then sprawled across Nicole's legs.Answa grinned.

" How cute!"She started petting Sirius' head.He grinned at Remus and James, who rolled their eyes.

" James, the phoenix, if it's your father who is the stag, that would make your mother the phoenix, right?" James nodded.And relized what Lily was getting at.

" You're right, it would be difficult."Sirius looked at them.

" What do you mean?"He asked.James smiled.

" What does a phoenix bring to mind?"He asked.Remus smiled.

" Fire."He said.Sirius and Nicole laughed.Answa looked at them, puzzled.

" Mrs. Potter is a very calm woman."Lily said."She never loses her temper."

" Ever." Said James.Sirius nodded.

" Even when I turned her wedding ring into a snake."He said, transforming back.

" Oh, and since she isn't very firey, then it probably isn't her?"James shrugged.

" Names usual have some basis."Answa shrugged.

" It could be that or it could be refuring to the curse."James looked at her and then started laughing.

" Good point."Remus started chuckling. Sirius looked at them.

" What are you talking about?"He asked.Lily grinned.

" The Sea Eyed Potter curse."She said.Sirius also grinned.

" Of course!Richard Potter has brown eyes.He's out.James is the Stag."He leaned back in his chair." So what about the innocent imprisoned?"Answa gave him an innocent look.

" Why, you'll get thrown in Alkasban for pulling a prank in the Minester of Magic."The entire group started laughing.

Lily was at breakfast the next morning, smiling, laughing at Sirius' jokes, and helping to decide what they were going to do for the rest of the day.Fenus gave her a glare as he and his troupe of friends headed to the Slytherin table.James and Remus grinned at each other and Sirius snickered.Answa was talking with several of her year-mates, but she looked up and winked at the Marauders as the Slytherins sat down.Gasps echoed through out the hall as the entire Slytherin table was drenched in red, blue, and yellow liquid.An unseen hand began writing and within twelve seconds a warning for the entire school was written in huge white letters over the Slytherin table.

" THE MARAUDERS DISLIKE STINKING COWARDLY BULLIES!WE WILL BE REVENGED!THIS IS JUST THE BEGINING!"The entire hall was silent for several seconds, except for the Slytherins, who were cursing as they wiped the gooey liquid off themselves.Then several first-year Ravenclaws started screaming and the entire hall echoed with shocked and puzzled exclamaions.James, Sirius and Remus looked as shocked as anyone else and Answa had turned a deathly pale.She ran to Nicole, who hugged her. Lily looked at James, her face was as shocked as anyone's but her eyes were furious.Nicole looked up and her blue eyes were the same.The two girls waited until they had walked out on to the grounds and settled them selves around a fountain.Lily turned to James.

"You idiot!Do you really think that Dumbledor is an idiot?He knows who you are and you are going to get explelled!"She shrieked.James stared at her.He had thought she would be mad about them defending her, Lily and Nicole had been trying to prove that they didn't need anyone's help against the Slytherins.But she was worried about him getting expelled?

" Lils, he doesn't have any proff.And you kno.."Sirius started.

" And what the hell do you think they're going to do? Leave us alone?They're going to be twice as determined to get us now!"Lily looked about ready to punch Sirius and James knew very personally that Lily had a very nice right hook.She had nailed him the only other time he had ever seen her lose her temper, when he had died her hair in their second year.Everyone had learned that day that the hair was off limits.When Sirius opened his mouth, James silenced him with a look.He reached over and grabbed her wrist.He pulled her onto her lap and held her there, one hand over her mouth as she drew a deep breath to scream at him.

" Let us explain!We want them to go after you!"Lily stopped fighting him and her huge green eyes got even bigger." The first point of this was to show them that you three can take care of yourselves.The other is to get revenge.As far as any of we know, the Marauders are a trio of pranksters that were killed when a prank got out of hand and for the past seven centuries, their ghosts have haunted Hogwarts.They don't come out much, but they make friends with people who apperciate their pranks.They don't like Slytherins, one was in each of the houses but that.They are very, very good at getting around the castle and know all the secret passages."Lily's lips curved under his hand and James suddenly realized how closely he was holding her.He removed his hand and Lily sat up.She and Nicole looked at each other and James realized that much like he and Sirius, they didn't have to talk to understand each other.

"I get everything, but Answa.She's too little to take on the Slytherins."Nicole finally said, turning her gaze to James.Lily looked at James too.No one would have belived that she had been screaming a minute before if they hadn't seen it.She was like a phenoix, bursting into flame every now and again, then returning to her normal calm.James stopped that train of thought right where it was.Lily never expressed feelings more than friendship to him and he didn't want to break that bond.Besides, she was Remus' and James didn't want his second best friend to stop speaking to him.He blushed as he realized that everyone was reguarding him with an expectant look.

" Well, we don't have to worry about Answa becasue of the ghosts."He said, before anyone could comment.

" Ghosts?"Lily asked.Nicole looked at her little sister, who was standing on Remus' shoulders, looking into the top bowl of the fountain.Answa yelped and started to fall, Remus cooly caught her and set her on the fountain edge.

" He did!That old goat really did!"Nicole yelled storming over to her little sister, who was showing Remus what ever it was they had been trying to find.Answa looked up and nodded.

" Of course he did.Did you really think he'd listen to Mum?"Nicole planted her hands on her hips.

" I thought he would respect her wishes!"Answa sighed.

" Nicky-chan, it makes the most sense this way.No one thinks that kids can be trusted with secrets like that.It doesn't really matter if I can control ghost or not."She dumped what ever it was into Remus' hand and sat down." When do we start then second part?"She asked, looking at James.He grinned.

" As soon as they come near you."

" Hey, mudblood!"Lily turned around.She was in the Charms classroom, practicing levitation charms.Fenus and the largest of his gang were planted in the doorway.Crabbe, Golye, and McNair walked in and spread out." We don't like being covered in dye.So you're going to take a little message to those Marauders."McNair cracked his knuckles and started to advance when then all four slammed into the cieling.Lily reguarded them, her wand raised.

" You're right.They are cowardly bullies."She said with a faint smile.A faint silolet, barely a human shape, slowly materilized and nodded.Lily walked to the door and opened it, followed by the shape.She glanced back and waved her wand again.As the door closed, all four Slytherins crashed to the ground.

" Americans!You and your friends are going to regreat this!"Fenus and Crabbe stood just in front of the entire Slytherin gang.Answa and Nicole had been walking down the corridor and they whirled around at the statment.Answa sighed.

" They don't get it, do they, Nicky."Nicole smirked.

" Nope."Fenus glared at them.

" What dooo....."Fenus was locked in a total body bind with a flick from Nicole's wand.Within a minute, every Slytherin but a blond girl, Narrius, was under a curse of some sort.

" Your mirror spells are so nice."Answa said as they leveled their wands at Narrius, who fainted dead away.They started towards the Gryffindor common room, but Nicole stopped beside Fenus.

" The Marauders are our friends, not our ghosts in silver armor.So stay away."

_Sorry it took me so long to post this, it's been done for a while, but with everything that's happened lately…10 should be up soon too._

_- Aoi_


End file.
